Wiki Help, or How-to collection
Welcome to The Grinns Tale Wiki! If you want to contribute, first read those guidelines. Monsters How-To #If you want to add new monsters, use the template #If you want to add new floors, use the template (see source code of Floor 5 for example) #Remember to update Bestiary too. Item How-To If you want to add an item, you have to use the appropriate template: * equipment item that is part of a set: * equipment item that is not part of a set: * crafting material: * item that is consumed after used (potion, food, bundle...): Resource Images *Use: ** for ** for ** for *If you want to add a non-breakable space, use: ** for ** for ** for Stat Images *Use: ** for ** for ** for ** for ** for Element Images *Use: ** for ** for ** for ** for Element Attacks *Use: ** for ** for ** for *Use: ** for ** for ** for Abilities Write to add an ability. Some examples: * gives * gives Use for (ability owned by some monster) Building Tables Write to create a building table. For example: gives Other Useful Things #Use for " " #Use text here for text here (especially useful for marking rare items, see Grand Crank items for example) #Use for #Use to load tooltip info from linked page. Examples: #* -> #* -> #* -> #* -> #* -> IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT AJAX LINKS: you should use them as much as possible, except for every item that is part of a set (read for more info). Those pages have tooltips that can be loaded, but they are intended to be used only in Hero and Guild pages. Images How-To *Remember to take screenshot with Quality setting to High *I suggest GIMP to edit images, it's free and quite powerful *Use Color to Alpha tool if you want to make the background transparent (tutorial - video). A more hard but prettier method is here *Remember to Autocrop to avoid unneeded extra border *Save and upload pictures in PNG format for better quality and transparent-background support *Remember that if you want to add another version of an existing image, it's better to go to the image page and use the "Upload a new version of this file", so you don't need to modify any article page *If you want to upload more than on file at once, go to TO-DO List If you want to see what the wiki needs actually, read TO-DO List and Advanced TO-DO Stuff. How to become admins or bureaucrats Actually this is a small wiki, so there's not so much to administrate. The principal contribute an admin can give to the wiki is to code in Javascript (jQuery in particular) and CSS. Anyway, you can ask in Adoption:Requests. Last Tip Feel free to contribute anything that you think would be useful for other players. If you didn't understand all, you can ask to admins. Anyway don't worry too much about proper formatting, because other contributors with more understanding of wiki code will help cleaning up. Category:Internal use